1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fishing lures. In particular, the present invention is related to noise making fishing lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many species of fish are attracted to sound waves and vibrations. Many of the artificial fish lures presently being utilized lack the ability to produce sound waves as the lures are being retrieved. However, noise making fishing lures and noise making attachments to fishing lures are known in the art. Exemplary of such lures and attachments are those described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,539 discloses a noise making slip sinker including a shell having a distal end which is open and a proximal end with an aperture therein. A guide plug made of lead is sealingly received within the distal end of the shell and has an elongated guide portion extending to and sealingly received by the proximal end of the shell. The guide plug has a passageway which extends the length of the guide plug from the aperture in the proximal end of the shell to a point located outside of the distal end of the shell, and at least one rigid ball is contained within the space between the guide portion of the guide plug and the interior wall of the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,660 discloses a noisemaking device for use with a fishing lure or bait and a method of making the device including a container formed of two flanged deep cups held together by a length of heat-shrinkable tubing and loosely containing one or more metal balls. The device may be molded into an artificial lure or may be attached directly to a fish hook or wire harness for use with an artificial lure or live bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,233 discloses a fishing lure having a soft rubber or plastic tail component. A stainless steel wire extends axially through a closed end of a generally tubular lure and is shiftable longitudinally within the lure. The leading end of the wire is connected to a fishing line and the trailing end has a transversely bent tip to which the tail component can be impaled and then pulled partially into the tubular lure body. A hook bearing member is attached to the wire and trails the lure with the hook thereon adapted to the embedded in the tail component.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,353 discloses a rattle sounder for fishing lures including a hollow shell of bullet shaped external contour having an integral cylindrical tube extending therethrough. The torus shaped interior of the shell has plural small spherical shot loosely disposed therein to rattle when shaken. The shell can be mounted alternatively around a wire of a safety pin type of lure and hook assembly; or around a leader above a hook. It may also be mounted around a rubber band stretched between the eye of alure assembly and the barb of the hook on the assembly. A small plate has one hole for connection to the rubber band and the another hole for engagement with the hook barb in the latter instance. A modification places nut-like hexagonal slugs in a cavity in a plastic housing with an axial hole through the housing to pass a line or lure wire through the housing and slugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,053 discloses a sound producing device for fishing including a unit secured to the lower end of a fishing line and including a hollow receptacle disposed upon a shaft, the lower end of which rides upon the ocean floor. Pellets are placed within the receptacle which moves about to produce a rattling sound for attracting fish in deep water trolling.